


Tales of Two Kitties

by dragonofdispair



Series: Whiskers on Kittens [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Fluff, Gen, Probably a fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Doing an old 30 day otp challenge list, but with entirely with catformers!.. hopefully.>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=(Previously called "30 Days of OTP: Catformer Edition".)





	1. Day 01: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So... I totally lost track of time and suddenly it’s AU August and forgot to make a list! And also missed day one. In my defense, I’ve been editing a longform story and otherwise busy, but I saw Anon_E_Miss’s first story go up yesterday and realized this was a thing I wanted to do. I could use the list from last year, but I’ve still missed a day, hence using this list, which is the first one of its kind I remember seeing (on deviantart, originally) and “only” has thirty days so we can all just ignore that I didn’t do anything on Aug 1... hehe, yeah. In honor of AU August though, I am doing an AU. All the same AU... hopefully. Some of these prompts... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I’m also trying to encourage Riz to do it with me, but she’s super busy and needs lots of encouragement so go give her a ton of kudos and comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paw touching!

.

.

.

“Stoooopit! I don’t want to cuddle!” Jazz whined, wiggling away from the older Siamese. It was cold outside and cold meant cuddling, sure, but he (because he actually *went* outside) had a nice thick coat of fur. Not, like, _long_ fur or anything; not like the Persian fluff fluff in the House across the street which just had fur _everywhere,_ but he had _good_ fur. Outdoor fur! Snow fur! He didn’t need to cuddle!... not while he was stuck inside anyway!

Prowl didn’t care. “Come back here, kitten,” he meowed, making a grab for the smaller, skinnier feline. Prowl was cold and he wanted to cuddle!

“Can’t make me,” Jazz hissed, jumping down from the windowsill. It was even warmer down here, between the bright patch of sunlight and the magic warms that permeated the House. Perfect for a nap!

But Prowl wasn’t finished. He jumped down after the impudent kitten! Once down there, though, he realized he had a problem. Jazz wasn’t a ball of fluff that would hang nicely from his mouth anymore. He was a long, lanky teenager cat, on the cusp of fully grown. His limbs were almost the size they’d be once he was a full adult, even if he was still skinny as a kitten. Jazz was never going to be a big cat, but he was certainly too big for Prowl to snatch him up and haul him back onto the windowsill where they could cuddle!

With a sigh, Prowl laid down and curled up. It was warmer down here. He supposed he could _not_ cuddle if the impudent kitten insisted. Jazz was too squirmy to make a good pillow anyway. This was much better.

Time for a nap!

Some time later, after Prowl had fallen asleep but before the sunlight had moved all that much, Jazz shifted and stretched out and just _happened_ to put his paw on top of Prowl’s.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.

.

.

.


	2. Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s being noisy.

.

.

.

“Stop chittering. I’m trying to sleep,” Jazz said with a tired flick of his tail.

“But it’s _right there!”_ Prowl meowed back. Why did Prowl and the other fluff fluffs have to always _meow_ what they were saying? It was so noisy, and some cats were trying to sleep! “I could catch it!”

“Can’t,” Jazz retorted, yawning. _He_ knew what glass was! He’d only run into the big window about... _never_ before he figured it out! Anyway. The stupid birds were out of reach. Besides, “You’re a horrible hunter. You can’t even tell the difference between a ball and a moth.”

“You take that back!”

“Can’t. Sleeping here.” Jazz snickered.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	3. Day 03: Gaming/Watching TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishieeeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried drawing Prowl this morning with more of the elongated body and face of a siamese than previous drawings. Not sure how successful I was. At first the triangle face made him look like a dog...
> 
> Between that and the perspective issue with Jazz that I didn't notice until it was too late to change, I'm not entirely happy with today's doodle.

“Fishie!”

Jazz pounced on the magic window with the fishies in it. He saw the water splash, but it was like hitting a real window with his paw — all flatness and glass. No water. That was better than reaching into real water but the fishie swerved and swam away.

“No! Come back here fishie!” Jazz hissed and stalked around the magic window so that he could get into perfect pouncing position again. He pounced, and just like before the fishies — there were several them! — all swam away from him even though he didn’t feel the splash.

It didn’t feel like he could grab anything, but he almost never saw fishies outside, and those he did see in small ponds in back yards had massive fish that even he didn’t want to tangle with. Not when, if he didn’t manage to pull them out, he could fall into the pond and get _wet._

“What are you doing?” meowed Prowl from the other end of the couch. “You’re making a racket.”

“It’s a fishie!” Jazz pounced on the window again. Fishies were worth making a racket for.

“A _what?”_

“I wouldn’t expect a fluff fluff like you to understand,” Jazz dismissed with a flick of his tail, reaching out again to make a dry splash that sent the fishies all swimming away again.

“Don’t call me a fluff fluff,” Prowl hissed. He got up and stalked around the magic window that Jazz was making such a fuss about. Experimentally, he reached out to grab one of the fishies, sending them all swimming away again.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	4. Day o4: On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a playdate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a few different settings on my drawing app, like an eraser tool that isn’t completely opaque. Prowl still looks weird.

“Noooooooooo!” Jazz yowled, squirming and screaming like Elita was trying to kill him. What an absolute _racket!_ Really. Jazz might be a silly little ball of fluff, but he should be ashamed of himself for this. “Don’t wanna!” he hissed loudly.

Prowl just settled down in his comfortable carrier bed, hunching over his paws calmly. He flicked his tail, and it hit the sides of the carrier gently before he pulled it around himself to curl around his paws. The carrier wasn’t so bad. He did much prefer being taken out on the leash instead. That way he could wander around the car while they drove and watch the pretty outside go by through the windows, but the carrier was secure and close and all sorts of squishy and fluffy. It was a good place to nap. Better than any other napping place in the car.

Jazz was lying about the engine blocks. Lying kitten who lied.

Anyway. It just wasn’t the sort of big deal Jazz was making it out to be.

“Such drama!” he meowed loudly to Jazz as he bolted by, heading for under the bed.

“Don’t you start,” Elita said with her weird human meows, turning briefly to Prowl and letting Jazz escape. “I don’t need _two_ cats who won’t get in the carrier!”

Prowl just yawned. He was not surprised that Elita hadn’t understood. Elita almost never understood anything he said. She was a dumb kitten, but sufficient enough for a human. He had certainly never seen or heard of a human who did any better. And no, _Jazz,_ that wasn’t because he was an unworldly fluff fluff! He wasn’t a fluff fluff!

Content that Prowl’s single, loud meow hadn’t been an attempt to escape, Elita bent down to look under the bed. Prowl heard Jazz hiss loudly.

“Maybe I should get a broom, huh Jazzy?” Elita meowed, and Prowl snickered. Jazz didn’t understand human meows, but he’d learn the word “broom” soon! “That’ll get you out from under there.”

Jazz hissed again.

“Jesus,” Elita moaned as she stood to go get the broom. “We are going to be soooo late for that playdate with Orion and his cat, aren’t we?”

Prowl didn’t know what that meant, but was still amused. The clear mesh sides of his carrier (Jazz’s was hard and made of _plastic_ and metal and not comfy at _all_) gave him a perfect view of the upcoming brooming!

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	5. Day 05: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hisss!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new style for Jazz today.

_MEW!_

_MEW!_

_MEW!_

_MEW! Raaaaaaaaaaa!_

Prowl did know about kittens. The female sometimes had kittens and once they started playing, they sometimes were allowed out with the other cats to explore and play. But no kitten of _his_ had ever cried so much. Not while getting a bath. Curious, he jumped up on the counter to look.

“Careful,” Elita said over the kitten’s indignant yowling. “He still has fleas.”

Prowl didn’t know what fleas were, but he knew what “careful” meant, so he sat down and observed the proceedings.

Really, it was a lot of noise over a bath.

Finally satisfied the kitten was clean and didn’t have any yucky suds on him, Elita dried him off and put a drop of stinky on his neck. She deposited the whole, towel wrapped bundle in a box on the counter. Prowl swished his tail as he watched.

“Amazing what you find in rain gutters,” Elita said, scratching Prowl between the ears. Prowl meowed his louder talking-to-humans, I-heard-you meow. “Now that that’s done, let me go get a bottle ready... Be nice,” Elita said sternly, bopping Prowl on the nose.

Prowl meowed. He knew what “be nice” meant. It meant no spraying and don’t kill the other strange cats on their trips.

_MEW!_

“Bet he’s very hungry.” Elita walked away, fussing around the kitchen.

_MEW!_

Curiosity became too much. Prowl stood and leaned over the edge of the box.

_Hiss!_ The kitten’s still-wet fur puffed out in threat.

Since the kitten’s attempt to stand up to make itself look larger ended in it falling over on its wobbly legs and paws, Prowl wasn’t too worried. But he was _offended_ by the haphazard tangle this kitten was attempting to call its fur. He licked one tiny lock down into place. That caused another to pop up, and Prowl licked it too.

The kitten howled and wiggled, trying to get away. Prowl put one paw down on it, and continued.

“Getting along?” Elita asked when she came back, testing a liquid against her wrist.

Were they getting along? Prowl looked at the kitten in his tangle of blankets and considered. He gave an inquiring meow, blinking down at the ball of fluff.

The kitten blinked back. _Love._

“Awwwww...”

... And then the kitten fluffed up his fur, hissed and lunged at Prowl with his tiny fangs, falling on his face in the blankets.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	6. Day 06: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved doing hissy, angry Jazz so much I did it again. This time I modified the cartoony style from yesterday in a few ways and tried out some new tools.

Prowl tolerated it with graceful aplomb. Prowl was a giant fluff fluff. Jazz wanted the thing off! This was too much!

The hands came back and Jazz hissed, fluffing up his fur in threat. That just set off another round of cooing as the Hands held him still so it could put the weird _thing_ on his head! He didn’t need a thing on his head! He did not want! _Hiiisssssss!_

The Hands babbled. Jazz tried to get away, dashing under the bed, and the the things already on his back just knocked into the side and were all sorts of awkward. The weird rope-things kept him from going too far, but he was under! Ha! Couldn’t catch him!

“You’re a dumb kitten,” Prowl meowed while the Hands fussed over him, putting the giant awkward things on him. “It’s just for one evening, then they come off.”

“No! Not wearing it!” Jazz scratched at the big floppy things on his back. Those were _heavy_ and he was not going to tolerate them!

“Prowler’s a good kitty,” the Hands cooed and Jazz just _knew_ the fluff fluff was being praised for being a total pushover. Jazz liked being praised, and really liked being petted, but not enough to come out while he still had these stupid things attached to him.

Maybe if he chewed them?

He’d barely started when he was yanked out from under the bed by the ropes on his chest. “No. No chewing!”

Jazz dug his claws into the carpet to keep from being yanked on — it didn’t work, but he had to _try_ — and made a loud _riiipp!_ as he was yanked anyway. He did not stop chewing on the things.

“Really. Why did I...” the Hands went off into an incomprehensible babble as it unhooked Jazz’s claws from the carpet and pulled the rope-thing out of his mouth. “Jazzy, you are trouble.”

It dropped Jazz next to Prowl on the bed, and Jazz went _right_ back to chewing on the weird awkward things. Off!

“Good thing I wasn’t planning on robots for next Halloween,” the Hands sighed, whatever that meant.

Prowl just watched calmly.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	7. Day 07: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some color today. Not sure I'll continue. 
> 
> Because I went and used up the best excuse to put kitties in costumes yesterday...

“What’s this? New blanket!” Jazz jumped up on the couch and sniffed the fuzzy thing. It didn’t smell like _any_ of the cats yet! “New blanket!”

It was soft and squishy and still smelled like plastic! Jazz flopped over to roll on it! His blanket now!

It was a super soft blanket. He pushed up one side and then used his paws to push his back against it so hard that he spun himself around. Oh yeah. Best Blanket Ever. Even better than a dog blanket. Even better than that blanket in the backyard cat shelter down the street that smelled like straw and horses. His blanket.

Eventually, Jazz tired of wiggling and curled up to go to sleep on HIS new blanket. Part of the bunched up side flopped over on him. Jazz flicked his tail but left it there.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	8. Day 08: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elita’s hoping her new gutter-fluff doesn’t actually need a bottle every two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sketch b/c I was tired. Why does it have a pineapple? No reason except my purse-carrier has pineapples on it.

“New kitten?”

Obviously the gutter fluff's offended howling had given her away. Elita smiled widely to Rosanna, the sales clerk at the overly trendy little pet shop. It was expensive but had the advantages of being close to her house and open late. The big retail store was already closed, and the farm supply store at the edge of town was just too far away right now, but when Elita had called _Kitty Streets_, Rosanna had picked up the phone and promised she’d be open until Elita came in.

_Kitty Streets_ understood that sometimes you needed that thing _now._

“Yeah,” she answered Rosanna’s question. “Not one of missy’s. I found this little fluff ball in the rain gutter.” She held out her carrier/purse so the other woman could see the still-nameless kitten inside. “I got him to take a bottle, but if he’ll eat some gruel, we can avoid up-every-two-hours and I won’t have to take him to work tomorrow.”

“Which is why you’re here, presumably.” Rosanna peeked into the kitten carrier. The kitten hissed loudly. “Cutie!”

“He bites too.” Like Rosanna, Elita was more amused by this than anything else. Kittens had no fear. “Feisty little baby. And yeah. Missy’s babbies ate all my kitten food, and I don’t have extra because I didn’t expect to have more babies until next year.”

“Well fortunately for you, I _do_ carry your brand. Back here.” The shopkeeper left off petting the mesh that was all that was separating little kitten fangs from their finger-targets. “You probably need blankets and toys and stuff too. He’s a little old to need an incubator, but...”

“You realize I breed cats, right? I have cat things.”

“But the little chompster doesn’t want to share!”

Elita rolled her eyes and followed.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	9. Day 09: Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four sleepy kitties...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick of looking at this drawing here it is.

“Stop poking me,” Prowl hissed softly.

“Play with me!” Smokescreen practically yowled back. “I wanna play!”

_Bop! Bop!_ Smokescreen bopped Prowl in the face.

Prowl contemplated just biting him, but that would require moving and if he moved, he might as well just jump up and play with him. “No. I am not playing with you. I just got the kitten to go to sleep and will not be playing.”

“Don’t care about the kitten,” Smokescreen insisted and poked Prowl in the face again.

“Shut up. I’m trying to sleep,” Bluestreak yowled. “No playing.”

“Playing?” Jazz purred sleepily with a stretch.

“See what you did,” Prowl hissed to Smokescreen.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Cats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll go back and finish this one later. _Maybe._

Arcee had arrived wearing her favorite pink linen, off-shoulder shirt, a pair of classy grey denim pants with pink rhinestones, and just a hood-scarf to keep the autumn’s chill off her head and neck. At least this shirt had long sleeves because she’d keep wearing that or a similar outfit right up until the snow started, and Elita had never figured out how she pulled it off even in the October and November rain. She herself started wearing a sweater in September and by the time Halloween rolled around she couldn’t go outside without a coat, scarf, and boots.

Right now, though, Arcee was dressed in an oversized button up shirt (pink, of course) that had gone fuzzy with age and repeated washings. The hem went down to her knees and had both bleach and paint stains around the edge, and the shoulders had been clumsily tie-died by various shades of dye.

Her pretty pink nails sparkled, and Elita was jealous of her effortless, youthful glamour. Arcee wasn't any younger than Elita was, but she could pull off only an older sort of glamour too and it took effort. Most days she just didn’t have time to manage anything beyond “classy”.

Elita shook her head and finished snapping on the disposable, vinyl gloves, covering her own, dark red, nails. She picked up the box of dye. “Did you want a flat color like you did last time or are we going for more of an ombré look? You have three different shades here.”

Arcee’s hair was shockingly yellow with almost all of the dye bleached out. They were still waiting for it to finish curing but it was far from the bright pink Elita was used to. “Oooh,” she clicked her tongue excitedly. “I did want to try doing something with different shades, highlights maybe, but I hadn’t considered an ombré look. Let’s try that!”

Arcee would look so cute like that. Elita tried not to be jealous. “Darker on top or lighter?”

“Darker.”

Forty-five minutes later, when they’d washed out the bleach, divided up Arcee’s hair into three layers of workable sections, and painted in the first, lightest, shade of pink on the bottom layer, they came back to the bedroom to find Prowl rolling on Arcee’s sequined pants. In fact, the entire pile of pink clothing was mussed up and covered in five different colors of cat hair.

“Those your pants now?” Elita asked with amusement, shedding her vinyl gloves into the trash. They needed to wait for Arcee’s dye to cure between layers.

“Mew!” Prowl responded with a flick of his tail and continued rolling, taking care to rub his chin on the sequins themselves. They probably felt good to scratch against.

Not as good as nails. Elita sat down on the bed and pulled her legs up to a lotus position so she could pull her cat into her lap. Prowl protested this with a mew, but settled as soon as she started scratching his itchy chin.

“He better not have peed on it.” Arcee inspected her pants, looking for signs of stains.

“If he or Bluestreak had sprayed in here, they’d be fighting,” Elita assured. “It’s just cat hair. It’ll come off.”

“‘Just’ cat hair she says.” Arcee chuckled, giving Prowl a scritch across the top of his head with her pretty pink nails. _”’Just.’”_

“Mew.”

“Stop being overdramatic.”

“So what’d you do with my scarf, kitty?”

“Mew!”

“Your scarf?” Elita looked down at the mussed up pile of clothing and sure enough, the knitted hood-scarf was nowhere to be seen. “Um...”

_Hiss!_

“That came from under the bed,” Arcee said slowly.

“Yes. Yes, it did,” Elita responded just as slowly. She pushed Prowl off her lap (and back onto Arcee’s clothing, not that he was interested in rolling anymore) and looked down over the opposite side of the bed.

The trailing end of the rest of Arcee’s scarf disappeared entirely under the bed. Knowing what she’d find, Elita leaned over further to look.

Jazz’s glared back, claws and fangs sunk deeply into the yarn. _Hiiiiiissssss!_

“How about I make you a new scarf?” she suggested to Arcee.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz isn’t the only one who gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A lot of these do seem to involve clothing. don’t they?

“Raow!”

Elita stepped out of the hotel shower, toweling her hair dry, and immediately her hackles went up. That had been Prowl, and he sounded distressed. What sort of trouble could he get into in the hotel room?

She stepped over Smokescreen, laying sprawled out on the rug without a care in the world. He did love being in the way, didn’t he?

“Raow!”

Well she knew he wasn’t in any of the cupboards in the bathroom. Elita checked under the bed, because she’d learned a long time ago that if she couldn’t see the cat, it was probably under the bed.

No Prowl.

“Raow!”

That sounded a little bit like it had come from the closet. Elita used the bed to push herself up off the ground. How had Prowl gotten in there? She’d closed the door, and it was _still_ closed... She’d put her suitcase in there in an attempt to keep it cat free!

Obviously a futile effort. She opened the closet. Not only was all her clothing messed up and covered in cat hair but...

“How did you get in there?” Elita laughed.

_“Raow!”_ Prowl yowled, stuck in the sleeve of the Hello Kitty pajamas Arcee had bought for her.

“This is why you’re best in show, right kitty?”

_ **“RAOW!”** _

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Kitties?

“Look at this fur. It is a disgrace,” Prowl meowed, licking Jazz’s face and forehead. How did he even — he hadn’t even been digging in the trash this time, and the kitten’s fur was all mussed up. Of course Jazz wasn’t going to have fur that was gloriously silky and smooth like Prowl’s or Smokescreen’s. Jazz’s was courser, rougher, and somehow had just more fur than he should, but in Prowl’s opinion the kitten could at least try to manage as well as Bluestreak.

Usually, Jazz would protest this rough grooming. Prowl had his paw ready to hold him down if he did! But so far he’d laid there, stretched out on the bed and purring like the distressed kitten he really wasn’t anymore.

“Ain’t a disgrace,” Jazz said with a flick of his tail, still too passive. “That’s just the way it is. Haven’t done anything but roll around on the bed anyway. Don’t need clean fur.”

_”Everybody_ needs clean fur,” Prowl meowed, scandalized by the suggestion. Even the Hands needed clean fur! He moved on to Jazz’s ears.

Jazz’s purr shifted in tone, from distressed to pleased. Not that the kitten would ever admit it.

It was nice to have someone there when you were hurting.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats get into everything.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Prowl meowed. He took two steps into the room and sat down primly. The Hands didn’t like it when they were in the kitchen...

Jazz didn’t care. He sauntered into the room like he owned it. Because he did. Everything he could get to was his. “Absolutely. Now be quiet or it’ll come in and chase us off.” Humans were no fun at all.

“If she’ll chase us off, then that means we shouldn’t be doing it,” Prowl meowed, but he did it softly. He didn’t want to get either of them in trouble and he _was_ quite curious about what Jazz was doing.

“No,” Jazz responded. “It means we don’t get _caught_ doing it.” Jazz was very confident of this. If no one saw him doing something, then no one ever told him not to, which meant it was totally allowed. Getting caught was what got him in trouble.

Of course he’d known about the black trash can in the kitchen. He’d known about it since he was a kitten and it _always_ smelled good. He knew he could eat it because he went dumpster diving with those other cats down the street behind the stinky car-place. What he hadn’t known until yesterday was how to get _at_ the tasty smells. It had a lid, where the dumpsters did not.

Then he’d watched that raccoon tip over the trash can out front... Mmmm. Tasty. And it was going to be even tastier here in the kitchen because it wasn’t as rotten and he didn’t have to share with the raccoons.

That second part was way more important than the first.

Of course he was going to share with Prowl. But then Prowl was a fluff fluff. He left food in his bowl when the Hands fed him. He probably wouldn’t eat all that much of the trash.

Jazz stood up on his hind feet and stretched as far as he could, then brought his weight down on the side of the can. It didn’t budge, but before he could feel disappointed, his claws caught on the plastic lining and he automatically dug them in, pulling—

_ **Crash!** _

“Woot!” Jazz cheered with a wave of his tail, as soon as he had stopped arching his back and could smooth down his fur. He hadn’t been surprised at all! It was supposed to work like that! “Oooh!” Jazz immediately started digging through all the yummy things. “An ice cream box. Dibs!”

“What’s ‘ice cream’?”

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. It wasn’t chocolate.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... now they’re female cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU obviously. AU of my AU... AU-ception!

“Mew!”

“Hey my little Prowl,” Jazz greeted her kitten with a lick over her tiny head and ears. No longer a newborn, Jazz had moved the nest three times in an effort to keep her curious little fuzzball safe from both predators and the kitten’s own growing ability to get into — and more importantly, _out of_ — things.

Today she’d brought back a worm for her little Prowl to play with. It wasn’t much, but it was a good start for a young hunter. Prowl didn’t have any siblings to play with, and while that was easier on Jazz it made her worry her kitten wasn’t going to have the hunting practice she should.

“Mew!”

Since a worm wasn’t going to escape, Jazz took her time cleaning Prowl up, checking that she had’t gotten into anything while she was gone.

“Mew!”

Prowl, as usual, wasn’t interested in her bath. She was already nuzzling her mother’s belly and burrowing Into her fur, searching for her favorite nipple. Jazz felt it the moment she latched on and started to drink. Nursing wasn’t exactly pleasurable for her, but there was satisfaction in doing it. And relief. The milk, heavy under her belly, ached.

Now that Prowl was still and quiet, Jazz could give her the rest of her bath in relative peace.

“You’re getting so big,” she told the preoccupied kitten as she finished up cleaning her tail and started licking at her belly to do her business. “I’m going to have to move you again.” The sealed up chimney was too small.

Maybe there would be no harm in taking her Prowl and the worm outside first and playing with her there right before she did.

Later. Right now her kitten was safe and still nursing. Jazz might as well rest while she could.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^= 

.


	15. Day 15: Wearing a Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and Kool-Aid don't mix.

Jazz jumped up on the counter in one, silent leap. If the Hands found him up here, it would be very upset and would chase him off with loud, screechy noises and grabbing. But the Hands wasn't around, so being up on the counter was totally fine.

There was always fun stuff up here. Sometimes there was food! Not often, not while the Hands wasn't around. More often there were shiny, skittery things he could pounce on and chase around the floor, or other fun things. Today there was a weird smell that Jazz had never smelled before. It was... He didn't know what kind of thing it was. Obviously he needed to investigate.

It did not take him long at all to find the source of the odd smell. A tall vase or tub with a colored liquid inside. Experimentally, he tried the liquid and found it really did not taste like anything. Sour-ish, but not much else. Definitely not food.

So what was this liquid for and why was it here? Jazz tapped the surface with his paw. The color - an odd grey color - wasn't very interesting, but it did make the ripples stand out. Did that meant the liquid was for playing with? He tapped the surface again, just to see if it was fun. 

Sure. In that way that hitting the surface of all water was a little fun. Ripples were fun. But this stuff was sticky and clung to his paw unpleasantly. Not fun.

Jazz licked the sticky off of his paw while he contemplated this mystery. It wasn't food and it wasn't much fun, so what could it be?

"Jazz?" Prowl meowed unexpectedly from the doorway, and with a hiss of surprise Jazz whirled to look...

His back legs hit the side of the jug and it and he bot went tumbling to the floor with a humongous clatter. The liquid sprayed everywhere, drenching Jazz who howled in affront. From elsewhere in the House, Jazz could hear the Hands yowling out its own incomprehensible words of question, surprise and scolding and Jazz hissed at Prowl angrily.

Prowl didn't even look sorry.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^= 

.


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz doesn’t WANT a bath!

“Noooo...” the kitten shrieked. “I don’t wanna bath!”

Prowl ignored Jazz’s protests. No kitten actually ever wanted a bath in his (admittedly limited) experience, but Jazz made the most fuss over the process.

The kitten squirmed. He was getting more coordinated by the day and this time almost managed to squirm away. Prowl was having none of that. He put his paw down on the squirmy tabby and held him firmly. He was getting this bath!

“Let me gooooooooo!” He batted at Prowl’s face as the rough tongue tried to comb thick fur into order. Prowl ignored that. Kitten claws could be sharp, and Jazz didn’t know how to retract them yet, but the Hands had blunted them like she did all the cats’ claws. Jazz had shrieked like he was dying then too, but the Hands was a good mother-cat and ignored the babies’ fussing. Not that Prowl would have been worried anyway. Jazz wasn’t big enough to put much strength behind his swats.

“You are a mess,” Prowl commented primly, licking messy milk-gruel from the kitten’s face, neck, chest and paws. “This is disgraceful. You need to _eat_ the food, not roll in it!”

“Am eating it! It’s mine!” The kitten hissed.

Prowl ignored that too. “If you were eating it, it wouldn’t be all over you.”

“Stooopit! I can clean myself!”

That was such a bald-faced lie that Prowl didn’t even bother with a response. “How did you even get this stuff all over your tail?” he meowed. “Your tail shouldn’t have even been _near_ the food!”

“Leave my tail alone! I was saving it for later.”

Prowl snorted. “Once you’re clean, I’ll show you how to bury it. That’s the proper way of saving food. This is just...” Prowl didn’t even have the words.

“Noooo! Don’t wanna!”

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters are comfy.

Elita barely could hold in her squeak. She managed somehow and eased back out to the closet as quietly as she could. An ear twitched, and she knew she’d been heard despite her efforts, but neither of the cats cuddling on her sweater moved so she called it a win.

It took her longer than it should have to find her phone and open up the camera app. Feeling triumphant, she snuck back into the closet.

Neither of the cats had moved. Fantastic. Just what she wanted!

She held up the phone and tapped the image of Jazz’s adorable little face to get the camera to focus there and adjust for the lack of light in the closet. The image blurred out and slowly refocused, once, then twice, the adjustment programming struggling with the less than optimal conditions.

Elita resisted the urge to growl at it, or tell it to hurry up. It wasn’t the phone’s fault, but she had almost no pictures of Jazz! And certainly none of him being so cute. The pic she had on her computer just in case she ever needed a _Lost Cat_ poster was a blurry selfie she’d managed to take while Jazz squirmed in her arms. Chromia’s, in her shop, had also involved physically holding the cat down while he tried to escape. She needed some cute pictures damnit!

Finally, the image stabilized. The color wasn’t perfect, but such was the lament of all digital cameras. She’d play with a copy to see if she could get it better afterwards. She made sure the flash was off and hit the button to snap an _adorable_ picture of two of her cats spooning...

Jazz bolted from the sweater and out of the closet right as the phone clicked to indicate the picture had been taken. Prowl looked befuddled.

_”Really Jazz!”_ Grr! She’d been so close! Frustrated and hopeful, Elita opened up the picture. Maybe it had— nope. Jazz was just a grey blur as he escaped the camera frame. “Damn you, cat!”

Prowl meowed inquiringly, and Elita petted his ears with a sigh.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with a mouse toy.

Oooh... Prowl spotted his fuzzy mouse, just laying there out in the open. He pounced on it, batting at it before it could escape under the door.

Unfortunately, mouse toys were canny little creatures and though he dug his claws into its fuzzy fur and he _almost_ had it, it slipped away and under the door. Bummer.

That had been fun though, and he could still see its tail wiggling back and forth, so he settled down to watch it. Just in case it came back out.

Soon, it did, fleeing Jazz’s paw. Jazz who said he never played with toys! Prowl meowed gleefully. Apparently, a mouse toy dashing under the door was too much for even Jazz to resist. Prowl understood this, and gleefully he reached out to grab at it again.

He ended up pushing it under the door.

This time, knowing Jazz was there, Prowl remained poised to pounce on it again.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No baths!

As soon as the travel tub came out, Jazz zipped under the not-home bed, dragging the heavy thing on his leg behind him. No bath!

Prowl wasn’t so melodramatic.  
  
Prowl was a good kitty and didn’t react at all. Not even when, after laying out all the tubes of stinky things and all the various combs and brushes, Elita came over to pick him up.

“Prowl’s a good kitty,” she cooed. Prowl meowed back.

See? Totally a good kitty!

“You’re a giant pushover,” Jazz hissed from under the bed.

Elita looked down at the clumsy leg-thing, which stuck out from under the bed. “Someone doesn’t want a bath. Wonder what would happen if I entered him in the pet category, hmm?”

Prowl meowed. He didn’t know what that meant, but Elita obviously found it amusing.

“Come on, pretty Prowl. Bath, then brushing, and then no rolling in the dirty laundry while I do Smokescreen.”

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get Prowl looking _extra_ siamese-y.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble and a very quick, unfinished sketch b/c errands.

"What's this?" Jazz pawed at the moving thing. It felt like the glossy stone things that he saw in other Houses and the Hands there got mad if he jumped up on the shelves with them. It didn't stop him, but he wasn't in those Houses for long enough to investigate them. This Hands, Prowl's and the other fluff fluffs' (and the dog's) Hands, didn't have any that Jazz had seen before. This was the first, and it moved!

"It's a twirly thing," Prowl meowed back. "I like it. If you break it I will be so mad."

Jazz pouted.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	21. Day 21: Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl likes watching Elita cook.

“Going to have cat hair in the cookies again.” Elita laughed when Prowl jumped up on the counter. She did love all of her cats. Prowl, especially, was interactive and interested in what was going on. She rarely got to cook anything without a feline observer.

Prowl meowed in answer. That almost conversational habit was one of the reasons she’d started showing and breeding Siamese cats.

“Pretty kitty.” She bopped Prowl on the nose.

“Meow.”

“I totally agree. We need more peanut butter chips.” She added another scoop to the bowl next to that of flour and other ingredients.

“Meow.” Awwww. Did Prowl want a peanut butter chip? He was a very social cat and he was always interested in what Elita was eating. She didn’t usually indulge him, but...

“Let’s see...” she flipped the bag over and read the ingredients. Peanuts, sugar... all the usuals but none of the things that would be dangerous. Sugar wasn’t a good thing to feed a cat, but one peanut butter chip...

Elita put a single chip down on the counter for Prowl to eat.

Prowl made an adorable “Mrow-raow-raow” sound as he ate the treat. She doubted it was the sugar that he was enjoying. He liked peanuts too, so maybe it was the oil and fat? Elita shrugged. Whatever.

Back to cookies! Time for wet ingredients. Butter and sugar went into one bowl. Some milk went into another...

A silver blur scrambled up, zipped across the counter, then away... upending her bowls in his wake.

“Meow?” Prowl surveyed the sudden devastation. Elita blinked.

“JAZZ!”

Prowl nosed through the mess to eat another peanut butter chip.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	22. Day 22: In Battle Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a what?

.“What?” Jazz blinked in confusion. He’d been sleeping!

Something tweaked his tail and Jazz leaped up hissing at the... the...

“Blanket monster!” Prowl bounded across the bed and pounced with a delighted yowl!

Somewhere nearby, the Hands giggled.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz isn’t feeling well.

_Hiissss!_

Prowl drew back from Jazz in confusion. That wasn’t a play hiss or a scared hiss. That was a really angry hiss.

Well he didn’t want to _fight_ fight with Jazz (What would they even be fighting about? It wasn’t like Jazz was hogging the food right now or was trying to mark his territory and mate with his female.), so he turned away from the cornered kitten, meowing at the Hands. “I just want to lick his ears.”

“Jazzy doesn’t want to play today,” she said gently, petting his ears until he purred. “He’ll feel better tomorrow, ‘kay kitty.”

“Play?” Prowl’s ears perked up at the word, and with a chuckle, Elita obliged with a feather toy.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	24. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to cuddle again.

Playing with the Hands and the feather toy eventually morphed to playing with the feather toy and Smokescreen. Then progressed, quite naturally Prowl thought, to sleeping on Elita’s bed. The bed was the best. 

A small thump of another cat jumping up on the bed with him alerted Prowl that he wasn’t alone. His ears twitched and he cracked one eye open to see who it was.

Jazz. 

He wasn’t all growly anymore, and now Prowl could see and smell the pain he was in. “Can I sleep here?” he asked with a swish of a tabby tail. 

Prowl yawned and went back to sleep. A moment later he felt Jazz curl up against his back.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^= 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This coming week is a little hectic for me, and I have a mid week funeral to attend. I’m going to do my best to keep up with both the drawings and the snippets, but even if I do, I won’t be able to post the drawings until I get back home. Just a heads up.


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Others’ Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a kitten can be so annoying.

This was probably why Prowl didn’t usually spend much time with the kittens. He couldn’t imagine doing this every time Elita brought them out!

Jazz’s tiny claws combed through Prowl’s fur as he reached up and caught the tip of his tail. Prowl wouldn’t have minded that, as the Hands blunted all of their claws, including this kitten’s, but a moment later—

_Chomp!_

Tiny teeth that were definitely NOT blunted sank into Prowl’s tail. 

He almost hissed. He looked down and saw again the tiny, scruffy little fuzzball he’d fallen in love with. Instead of hissing and telling the impudent kitten to _stop pouncing his tail,_ Prowl slowly blinked at the scrap of fluff.

With an affectionate mew, Jazz looked up into Prowl’s eyes and blinked back. _I love you._

... Then he pounced on Prowl’s tail again.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^= 

.


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No of course _Jazz and Prowl_ aren’t getting married.

“Megatron ate my bow tie,” Orion defended himself immediately as Chromia opened the door. “My other one got left here.”

Chromia just sighed. “Step into the foyer and close your eyes. No sneak peeks!”

“Hi kitty,” he greeted Prowl, who was already meowing for attention from the newcomer. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered Chromia, following her instructions. She glared at him for a moment, certain he’d peek as soon as her back was turned. Then she went to find the bow tie.

Not that she had any idea of where it would be.

Fortunately... “Who was that?” Elita asked as Chromia returned to the organized chaos that was getting the bride ready for her big day. Arcee had a look like she was going into battle while she wrestled Elita’s hair into place.

“Orion. Do you know where his extra bow tie is?”

“Ummm...” She blushed. “In the drawer with the, um...”

“That hesitation means it’s in her sex toy drawer,” Arcee announced bluntly.

Elita blushed more. “Either that or Jazz has it,” she confirmed. “Just because if you can’t find anything, it’s always good to assume Jazz has it.”

Both the bridesmaids snickered. Truer words had never been spoken.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	27. Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kitty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laaaate. This is yesterday’s prompt. And I probably won’t have today’s out on time either. Bleh. Here’s some proof I haven’t abandoned it during the home stretch though.

“What is that?” Chromia eyed the pink box incredulously.

Elita pushed the door to her car closed with her butt and took a moment to catch her balance. “It’s a birthday cake,” she answered seriously. Jazz chose that moment to protest being in the carrier loudly. “Oh, good. You got him. I was afraid he wouldn’t be at the bookshop today. You didn’t bring his friends though?”

_”You_ try getting Red Alert into a carrier,” Chromia retorted.

Elita laughed as she juggled open the door. “You’ll have to take home some tuna cake for them. Hai babies!” she greeted Smokescreen and her dog in the foyer. Smokescreen was on the greeting perch so she gave him a quick scritch, then patted her dog’s ears. He sniffed the box and she stood up real quick to keep it out of his reach. “No. Not for you.”

“MMRRRRROOW!” Jazz decided to make his presence known. He really did not like the carrier.

Chromia laughed. “Yes, kitty. Tuna cake is for you.”

“God. It is.” She set the box down and greeted Prowl, who jumped up on the table to sniff. He knew what a tuna cake was. Tuna cake was super yummy! “Jazz is a year old. I almost didn’t think the little troublemaker would make it.”

Chromia set the carrier down next to Prowl while Elita fetched some cat plates and a knife. They weren’t letting the birthday kitty out of the crate until they had could reasonably say he wouldn’t just bolt.

Bluestreak and Smokescreen jumped up onto the table to politely investigate the box. There was a quick swatting match between Prowl and Bluestreak as they figured out how to divide up this space, and who got to sit closer to the pink box. Prowl won, and Bluestreak took a spot in front of one of the chairs.

Elita had such polite kitties.

“Hiissss!” Well, mostly polite.

Prowl sniffed the crate and looked inside, meowing inquisitively. “What are you doing in there?” Chromia imagined him asking.

“Alright. I found the birthday candle.” Elita came back into the room, juggling the plates, a knife, a couple of wrapped presents and the “candle”, which was really a small catnip toy shaped like a one. “You want to fish him out of the box while I cut up the cake and give him a reason to stay?”

Chromia giggled. Good thing she wasn’t afraid of cat claws (or teeth)! “No hat?”

“I’ve got one,” Elita said. Chromia had been joking, but Elita obviously wasn’t. “Smokescreen likes it. I have pictures. If you want to try and get Jazz to wear it, go right ahead.” Prowl sniffed at the birthday candle and got bopped gently on the nose for it. “Jazz’s.”

_Growl**HISSSSS**Swat!_

By the time Chromia had Jazz out of his carrier and held by the scruff so he couldn’t bite her, Elita was arranging the “candle” just so on his slice of the tuna cake. “Here.” She set it down in front of him. “Hold him until he’s interested and then I’ll get his birthday picture.”

It didn’t take long. Jazz was a skinny little cat, but he never refused food. _Nomnomnomchomp._ Prowl leaned over to take a sniff, and Jazz’s lips went up and his ears back in a warning. Chromia didn’t hear a hiss though.

Elita giggled. “Wow. That is a perfect picture.” She handed her phone to Chromia so she could serve up three more slices of tuna cake before a warning gesture could turn into a four way cat fight over the yummy treat. “I wanted a cute one, but at least he didn’t bolt off the table to foil me this time.”

Seeing the pic of Jazz crouched over his cake, the _1_ sticking up to the side, warning off Prowl whose head was coming in from the side of the frame, she had to agree. It was a very “Jazz” picture.

She had to disagree with Elita though: it was a cute picture.

“Happy birthday Jazz. Congrats on one year old.”

Jazz ignored her in favor of his tuna cake.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still late and still no pic. :/

Jazz flicked his tail, watching Prowl. Elita chuckled. Kitten was being sort of snuggly right now. He’d bolt if she tried scooping him up and hugging him, of course, but he was laying on her lap, pretty calmly, just flicking his tail.

He wasn’t sleeping though. The other cat drama was too interesting to sleep through, apparently.

Prowl went running by again. He reached Elita’s bedroom and she heard him yowl loudly. Jazz’s ears pricked up, interested in the noise. Did it sound different than Prowl’s normal mating howls or his occasional vocal competitions with Bluestreak? Elita didn’t have the ears to tell if it was, but _something_ about it had caught Jazz’s attention.

“Is Prowl being silly?” she asked him.

Not conversational like her siamese were, Jazz’s only response was to flick his tail again, and Elita doubted that was meant to be a response to her question.

Prowl was being silly though. He wasn’t the only one. Smokescreen was rolling on the rug like a drunk while Bluestreak had stuffed himself into the corner behind the couch and was hissing at everything that moved. Elita was 100% sure he was drooling great big puddles of green drool back there. And of course Jazz himself, who, for once, wasn’t trying to get into, climb, shred, or bite anything.

Jazz was the one Elita had given the catnip too. He was old enough to start responding, if he was going to, and she wanted to see what would happen.

Hello mellow! Ish. Mellow-ish. Not as dramatic as her other kitties’ reactions.

Prowl ran by again, skidding to a hault in the foyer to continue his concert. Jazz’s ears followed him and Elita giggled.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo... it's a candy cane. I'm just saying that up front.

_Skitter-ritter-ritter-ritter-ritter-crash!_

The sound caught Jazz’s attention from his perch on top of the refrigerator (it was a warm and cozy perch and up high enough to see _everything_). His ears were focused on the sound before he’d opened his eyes. On the tile floor, Prowl batted the thing again and chased it as it went _Skitter-ritter-ritter-ritter-ritter-crash!_ into the opposite wall.

That didn’t sound like any of the Hands’ various cat toys. Curious, Jazz got up. He stretched out his whole body one muscle at a time — even each of his toes! — just to show that he wasn’t in a hurry and could care less about the suddenly interesting thing. If Prowl noticed, he didn’t show it, too busy batting at the thing again.

Pouting because Prowl wasn’t paying attention to him, Jazz jumped down onto the counter, then onto the floor. He resisted the urge to chase the thing, and walked calmly to where Prowl was on his hind legs, batting at the thing with his front paws like it was a rat that trying to fight back.

It wasn’t. It was just a thing. Most of it was long and straight, but one end was curved into a hook and there was a dark stripe winding around the length of it. Jazz bent down to sniff at it. Eh. It smelled like something a racoon might eat, but not Jazz. The racoons could have it. Maybe it was that noise Prowl was finding so interesting.

“No pouncing!” Prowl meowed as Jazz went to test this. “Mine!”

“Geez. Sure.” Jazz wasn’t going to fight Prowl for a tiny scrap of not-food. It wasn’t even a comfy box!

Prowl hit the thing again and _Skitter-ritter-ritter-ritter-ritter-crash!_ it went. Jazz didn’t even realize both he and Prowl had chased it until they collided with the wall as well.

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... kitties?

“It’s hot today, isn’t it kitten?”

The newly named Jazz didn’t answer. He scratched at the side of the incubator and Elita could hear the shrill cries even through the thick acrylic sides. Of course, kitten didn’t need the incubator to help keep him warm — not on a day like today — but the Elita’s model also helped keep any kittens inside cool as well, keeping their little bodies from spiking in either direction.

Jazz was old enough that he probably didn’t need it, but Elita had learned pretty quickly that the troublemaker needed to be _contained_ at night or she wouldn’t sleep even a bit and in the morning she’d find a kitten in the light fixture or someplace else equally ridiculous.

He definitely didn’t need it during the day.

She opened the incubator, and immediately the muffled cries turned into ear-piercingly shrill demands. Jazz tried to escape, but Elita scooped him up deftly. This wasn’t her first kitten rodeo after all.

Jazz screamed and cried all the way to the kitchen, where she set him down in the nesting box on the counter so she could start getting his gruel ready. She opened the fridge to retrieve the kitten formula she’d mixed up last night. She hit the door with her hip to close it. Formula went in the microwave so it wouldn’t be stone cold when she mixed it with the canned food, which she went to get from the pantry.

Mixing the canned food and the formula in a bowl, she returned to the nesting box. Jazz was still there, yowling.

“Hangry kitten is hangry,” Elita giggled. Jazz stood up on his hind legs and scratched against the side of the box like he was trying to climb out of it and get at the food faster. “Here you go hangry kitten.” Jazz dove into the food, and Elita laughed again. She scratched Jazz gently down his back while he tried to inhale the food. “Precious.”

Okay. Now that the kitten was _relatively_ quiet, it was time for coffee. She set up the coffee machine and started it, then went to retrieve milk.

“Meow?”

“God, Prowl. How the hell did you get in there?” He hadn’t been in there when she’d gotten Jazz’s formula!

“Meow?”

Elita reached into the fridge to pick up her siamese. “I guess that’s one way to keep cool on a hot day.” Not that she’d leave him in there to catch a chill!

.

>^..^< ♥ =^‥^=

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my sketches for the last few days uploaded in their proper chapters.
> 
> /flop


End file.
